Time For Annihilation
by coolchic79260
Summary: It all Started with Joining Fortune then they became the Target of three sisters of three EV2.0 Superstars. Will they make it out alive? Rating may Change
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey Guys I came up with this story at school today I know I've been writing too many new ones lately but I seriously hope you guys like. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"You have got to be kidding!" Yelled Alyssa as her and the rest of the Evil Angels were in their locker room

"What's going on Alyssa?" Asked Samantha

"Ally just texted me and there is a match with all the Knockouts tonight." Said Alyssa "It's a battle royal and the winner joins Fortune."

"You have got to be kidding I don't want to join Fortune!" Said Lanette pissed

"Nor do I!" Said Samantha just as pissed "I already have them just in case I need them but I don't want to join."

"Believe me I don't want to join them as much as the next Knockout." Said Alyssa "Well minus Lena."

"Hell no I don't want her to join and neither does my brother." Said Samantha

"Allen still hates her?" Asked Lanette

"You bet." Said Samantha "Let's agree we use this match to keep her out of Fortune. Even if one of us ends up joining."

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice." Said Alyssa

"Me too." Said Lanette

"Let's then." Said Samantha

"Ok." Said Lanette and Alyssa

"We better keep Madison and Tara out of Fortune as well." Said Samantha

"The last thing we need is those bitches being in the toughest group in TNA right now." Said Alyssa

"I agree if at least Madison joins Fortune will be more annoying than they are right now." Said Lanette holding her head

"Look I don't care who joins as long as it's not Lena, Madison, Tara or Lacey." Said Samantha "And us."

"Let's do this!" Said Lanette and Alyssa

Later on when TNA was taping it was the Knockout's battle royal to see who would join Fortune. _Attack _by _30 seconds to Mars _played and Katie and Ally came out first

"The Following Match is a Battle Royal introducing first the TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden and Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

Katie was wearing a Sweet Love Black Purple Lace Skull Flow Top, Dark Blue Basic Straight Leg Jeans, a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Blondie Signature High Tops, and a pair of Black Jersey Pot Hole Mesh Fingerless Short Gloves. Ally was wearing a Black and White Stripe Zipper Heart Flow Top, a Sliver Grey Ruffle Lace Stud Mini Skirt, and a pair of Black Three Buckle Boots. When Katie and Ally got in the Ring they posed for the fans than the Beautiful People's Theme played and Madison, Tara and Lena came out

"Introducing next Madison Rayne, Tara and Lena Williams!" JB Announced

Lena was wearing a Hell Bunny Black Corset, a Black Ruffle Lace Stud Mini Skirt, and a pair of Black Stud Strap Wedge heels. When Madison, Tara and Lena got in the ring they did their poses and The Beautiful People's theme played some more and Angelina and Velvet came out

"Introducing next Angelina Love and Velvet Sky they are the Beautiful People!" JB Announced

Angelina and Velvet went in the Ring and did their usual pose then _You Make The Rain Fall _by _Kevin Rudolf and Flo Rida _played and the Evil Angels came out

"Introducing next The TNA Knockout Champion Samantha and the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Alyssa and Lanette they are the Evil Angels!" JB Announced

Samantha was wearing a Sweet Love Nail Stud Fringe Tank in black, the same Skirt that Lena was wearing, and a pair of Wanted Black Ankle Stud Strap Booties. Lanette was wearing a Black Stub Pocket Tank Top, Tripp Black Lace-Up Waist Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black high tops. Alyssa was wearing A Fine Mess Black Ribbed Tank, a Black Bustle Zipper Skirt, and a pair of Punkrose Eyelet Grommet Low-Top Sneakers. When the Evil Angels got in the Ring they posed for the fans then the rest of the Knockouts came to the ring and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The last two people in the Ring were Lena and Samantha and the Evil Angel's were looking at the two then Samantha mouthed "I'm Sorry" To Lanette and Alyssa and went to emulate Lena and won the battle royal then the Evil Angel's theme played

"Here is your winner the TNA Knockout Champion Samantha!" JB Said

Then Lanette and Alyssa went in and raised Samantha's hands and they hugged

"Looks like your part of Fortune now Sam." Said Lanette as they got back to their locker room

"Yeah." Said Samantha not sounding happy

"Look Sam you're not doing this alone we'll join Fortune too." Said Alyssa

"But…" Samantha Protested

"Sam we're BFF's for life so if you join Fortune so do we." Said Lanette

"Thank you guys." Said Samantha as she hugged them

_Me: So How was that Guys? :D_

_AJ Muse: Finally Fortune get's some Knockouts :D :D :D_

_Me: And You're happy about it are you?_

_AJ Muse: Big Time :D :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: I'm back guys sorry I took so long let me put it this way SCHOOL SUCKS! Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for Reviewing the last Chapter You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2

Later that night Samantha was in her hotel room laying down listening to her iPod touch

"_Why do I have a feeling the Evil Angel's have a war ahead?" _Samantha thought to herself

"Earth to Samantha is anyone in there?" Patrick asked as he waved his hand in front of Samantha

"Patrick Martin get that hand away from my face or I will kill you." Said Samantha pretending to be mad

"Awwww I know you won't kill me." Said Patrick

"Why is that?" Asked Samantha

"Because you love me too much." Said Patrick as he laid down next to Samantha

"Damn that is true." Said Samantha as she cuddled close to Patrick

"Yeah it is." Said Patrick as he smiled "Hey are you ok joining Fortune?"

"A little." Samantha said "Is it ok if the rest of the Evil Angels join?"

"I'm sure Josh won't mind letting Alyssa join but I'm worried about Lanette." Said Patrick

"She'll be fine we'll tell Flair and my brother we have our agenda." Said Samantha

"What if Flair doesn't listen to you?" Asked Patrick

"He'll listen to Allen if not me." Said Samantha "But I think Flair doesn't care what we do as long as we keep our titles."

"I hope you guys do keep them." Said Patrick

"Thank you baby." Said Samantha as she hugged Patrick "And I really do love you too much."

"I love you to Sammy." Said Patrick as he hugged her back

"Patrick is ok with me joining Fortune?" Asked Lanette as her and the rest of the Evil Angels were working out in the Impact Zone "How did you do it Sam?"

"I just told him I'll tell Flair we have our agendas and if he doesn't listen Allen will make him." Said Samantha

"That's good." Said Alyssa "Now how are Lanette and I going to get in Fortune?"

"Simple your championships are your tickets." Said Samantha "Flair likes having champions in Fortune and he'll accept you guys with open arms."

"Your right." Said Alyssa "How are we going to tell Fortune the news?"

"Later tonight darning the Promo where they induct me in the group." Said Samantha

"Alright." Said Alyssa and Lanette

"Hey Jones I have a bone to pick with you!" Yelled Lena as her and Madison and Lisa walked over to the group

"Well well well look who it is the Florida Whore and her bitches." Said Samantha as she smirked "What's wrong no customers last night?"

"You think you're funny huh?" Asked Lena "Well you took my one ticket to getting anywhere around here."

"Taking your spot in Fortune?" Asked Samantha getting pissed "News flash no one in Fortune likes you Lena! You're nothing but a slut!"

"Why you little!" Said Lena as she tried to hit Samantha but got held back by Madison and Lisa

"Lena this bitch is trying to get you fired." Said Madison

"Don't let her get to you Lena." Said Lisa

"Let's go." Mumbled Lena as her, Madison and Lisa left

"I wish she did hit me then she would be gone." Said Samantha as she got her stuff "I'm going to hang with Patrick before the tapings tonight."

"Ok Sam." Said Alyssa as Samantha left

"So she's mad because you took "her" spot in Fortune last night?" Asked Patrick as they walked around a local park

"Pretty much and she tried to hit me today." Said Samantha "But you got stopped."

"Damn I was hoping you would get her fired." Said Patrick

"Me too but Madison and Lisa held her back." Said Samantha

"Damn why did she have to have people backing her up?" Asked Patrick

"I don't know but the important thing is that she is going to be nowhere near Fortune." Said Samantha happily

"Nope." Said Patrick as Samantha got a text

"I think I know who it's from." Said Samantha as she read the text

_Hey Sammy nice job getting into Fortune-Allen_

_Thanks Allen hey mind if Alyssa and Lanette join too and don't tell the rest of Fortune?-Samantha_

"It's from Allen isn't it?" Asked Patrick

"Yep he's happy I'm in the group." Said Samantha as she got another text

_Don't worry I won't tell anyone if they join the guys will be happy that they do-Allen_

_Best…Brother…Ever :D –Samantha_

"He just wants' his little sister in there too." Said Patrick

"He does." Said Samantha "He's been trying to get me to join since Flair started the group."

"And it's good that you didn't join but promise me you won't flirt with other guys." Said Patrick and Samantha rolled her eyes "What?"

"You flirt with other girls." Said Samantha

"They mean nothing Sammy you're the only one that does." Said Patrick

"You're sweet." Said Samantha "Annoying but sweet."

"But I'm still your boyfriend." Said Patrick

"Don't remind me." Laughed Samantha as she hugged Patrick

_Me: Awwwwwwww Patrick and Samantha are so cute together :D :D_

_AJ Muse: I agree_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and sorry I took so long but I had short writers block on this but I should be good for now. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for Reviewing the Last Chapter You Rock now on with the Story :D :D :D_

Chapter 3

"You Guys Ready to Join Fortune?" Asked Samantha as her and the rest of the Evil Angels were in their locker room when the Impact tapings started

"You bet." Said Lanette as she was playing _Tap Tap Revenge 3_ on her iPod

"Same here." Said Alyssa as she was getting ready for her match against Lena

"What if Flair doesn't want us in the group?" Asked Lanette

"If he really doesn't then I'll walk out of fortune because it's either the three of us or none of us." Said Samantha "Flair wants' an Evil Angel he gets all three or none."

"You're right Samantha." Said Alyssa

"Besides I talked to Allen earlier and he's ok with you guys in the group." Said Samantha "So if Allen is ok with it the others will follow too."

"Good point you're brother is basically the leader of Fortune so the others will listen to him and put us in the group." Said Lanette

"Exactly." Said Samantha with a Smile

"I'm glad you're the leader of the Evil Angels Sam." Said Lanette

"I wouldn't call myself the leader." Said Samantha

"Of course you are Sam." Said Alyssa "Without your smarts we wouldn't be one of the biggest knockout groups in TNA right now I me we're even bigger than the Beautiful People right now."

"Thanks guys." Smiled Samantha "Alyssa want us to back you up in your match tonight?"

"Only if Lena brings her ho's with her." Said Alyssa

"Got it." Said Samantha and Lanette

Later on it was Alyssa vs. Lena first the Beautiful People's theme played and Lena came out with Madison and Tara

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Madison Rayne and Tara Lena Williams!" JB Announced

Lena was wearing a Lip Service Black Web Lace Camisole Top, a Lip Service Long Black Web Skirt, and a pair of T.U.K Black Bow Strap Heart Heels. When Lena, Madison and Tara got in the ring they tripled kissed each other. Then _You Make The Rain Fall _by _Kevin Rudolf and Flo Rida _played and The Evil Angels came out

"And her Opponent being accompanied to the ring by Samantha and Lanette, From Detroit, Michigan she is one half of the TNA Knockout Champions Alyssa!" JB Announced

Alyssa was wearing a Black and Grey Burnout V-neck Top, Tripp Black Lace-Up Waist Skinny Jeans and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black Low Tops. Samantha was wearing a Black Tee Shirt Chopped to see her stomach and a Black Peather Bow Jacket, Tripp Jet Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Vinyl Open Toe Booties. Lanette was wearing a Black Studded Moto Vest, Tripp Black Ripped Sequin Viper Fir Jeans and the same pair of Converse as Alyssa. When Evil Angels got in the ring they went on the top ropes and posed for the fans then to show that their hi fliers they did a back flip off the ropes and into the ring then the fans cheered and Lanette and Samantha left the ring and Lena got back in it and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Samantha and Lanette were distracting Madison and Tara, Alyssa went on the top rope and did another back flip but this time on Lena then she got the count and won

"Here is your winner Alyssa!" JB Said

Then the rest of the Evil Angels got in the Ring and Raised Alyssa's hands then they hugged and went to the back

"If Flair refuses to let Lanette and I into Fortune after that match he's stupid." Said Alyssa as they were back in the Evil Angel's locker room

"He will we're going to surprise him." Said Samantha "We'll go out on my Music I'll come out first then motion you guys to come out and follow me."

"Got it Sammy." Said Alyssa as they went to gorilla position as Fortune was in the ring

"Last night history was made." Said Ric "Fortune has finally found a Knockout worthy of being the first Lady of Fortune. And by luck it happens to be AJ's lovely sister. Ladies and Gentlemen show some respect for our newest member Samantha!"

Then _Brick by Boring Brick _by _Paramore _played and Samantha came out and when she got to the middle of the Stage she stopped and smirked and motioned the other Angels to come out and Alyssa and Lanette did then they got in the ring and Samantha got a microphone.

"Thank you Ric." Samantha said "I think it's an honor to be the first Knockout part of Fortune, but I got a favor I want to ask."

"Anything Samantha." Said Ric

"I want you to let Alyssa and Lanette join Fortune too, one they are my sisters, two they're the Knockout Champions, three If you want one Angel in the group you get all the angels or none of us." Said Samantha "What do you say?"

"What do I say?" Asked Ric "Welcome to Fortune Ladies."

"Thank you Ric." Said Samantha, Lanette, and Alyssa

_Me: Looks like the Angels are in Fortune but it's not going to be all happy. Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


End file.
